


Framed

by tiffanytheweirdo



Series: Fictober 2020 [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Charlie the pug, Domestic Fluff, Ellie and Nick got a son and a dog, Established Relationship, F/M, Fictober 2020, Fluff, Married Ellick, Perfect family of four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanytheweirdo/pseuds/tiffanytheweirdo
Summary: Fictober 2020Day 6: "That was impressive"
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Fictober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947670
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Framed

“Nick! Cody! I’m home” Ellie called into the house toeing off her heels by the doorway.

She smiled to herself when she heard a series of fast tiny footsteps came running at her.

The first “thing” colliding with her legs was Charlie, their pug.

“Hey buddy” Ellie cooed and bent down to pat Charlie’s head.

Before Ellie could stand up again, another “thing” crashed into her legs, hugging her tight.

“Mama you’re home!” Cody greeted his mother with excitement.

“Yes honey I’m home” Ellie pried her son away from her legs and lifted him up as she stood up straight, kissing his cheek, “Were you a good boy for papa today?”

“I am! We had lots of fun” Cody babbled cheerfully, turning to seek agreement from Nick.

“We did, this little guy here made you something” Nick walked up to his wife and son, wrapped his arms around them both.

“Shhh papa that’s a surprise!!” The six-year-old whisper shouted, frowning his brows at Nick for him revealing his secret.

“Well, I am very hungry, why don’t we leave the surprise after dinner?” Ellie chuckled at the exchange between her boys, and suggested lovingly.

Cody had truly inherited Ellie’s love for food and immediately starting to wiggle in Ellie’s arms.

“Dinner yes! Papa made lasagna today!”

“Yum yum, now go wash your hands honey” Ellie set him down onto the floor and patted his back, letting him run off to the bathroom.

Nick stepped closer to Ellie once Cody was off to wash his hands, enveloping Ellie into a hug.

“Mm welcome home baby” Nick dipped his head to kiss Ellie on the lips.

Ellie hummed into the kiss happily and pulled back when she heard Cody running back out to the living room.

“Go set the table with our little monkey, I’ll just go change quickly”

After dinner, the family of three settled in their living room for Cody to reveal his surprise for Ellie.

“So what is the surprise honey? I’m really curious” Ellie asked, hand stroking Cody’s dark-coloured hair. 

“Wait mama, papa’s getting it for you” Cody said, trying to imitate Ellie’s tone when she asked him to be patient before.

Ellie chuckled at her son, leaning down to kiss his head, and she couldn’t help but wonder when did her baby boy grow this big already.

Nick soon joined them on the couch, pulling Ellie out of her thoughts. She saw him handing their son a piece of wooden object, but Cody was quick to hide it under the cushion on his lap.

“Now close your eyes mama” 

Ellie did as Cody instructed, a smile on her face.

Cody carefully took the object from under the cushion and held it in front of Ellie’s face, “You can open your eyes now!”

Ellie opened her eyes slowly, and saw a wooden photo frame that held a photo of the family of four (of course Charlie was included!).

“Oh Cody this is so pretty! You made it yourself?” Ellie was touched by her sox-year-old gesture. He was just as sweet as his papa.

“Grandpa Gibbs helped! He made me the puzzle pieces!” Cody started to rant happily about his process making the photo frame, how Nick helped him apply the glue, and how they picked out the photo and got it printed out.

_“That was impressive!”_ Ellie complimented with sincerity, her heart warming up at the collective effort by her family making her this gift, “I love this very much honey, i might even put it in my office so everyone coming in can see!” 

And that comment had made Cody very happy, he jumped from his seat between Ellie and Nick, and latched himself onto Ellie with his arms around her neck.

Ellie let out an “oof” when she got “attacked” by her son, hands went to his back to hold him against her front.

“Thank you honey” Ellie dropped a kiss onto Cody’s head and smiled warmly over his shoulder to lock eyes with Nick, who smiled back at her.

And Ellie thanked the stars in her heart for this perfect family of hers.


End file.
